What is the slope of the line containing the midpoint of the segment with endpoints at (0, 0) and (2, 3) and the midpoint of the segment with endpoints at (5, 0) and (6, 3)? Express your answer in simplest form.
The midpoint of a line segment with endpoints $(x_1, y_1), (x_2, y_2)$ is $\left(\frac{x_1 + x_2}{2}, \frac{y_1 + y_2}{2}\right)$, which should make sense since the midpoint is halfway between the endpoints.  So the midpoint of the first segment is $\left(\frac{0+2}{2}, \frac{0+3}{2}\right) = (1,1.5)$ and the midpoint of the second segment is $\left(\frac{5+6}{2}, \frac{0+3}{2}\right) = (5.5,1.5)$.  Note that the slope of the desired line must then be $\boxed{0}$, since the $y$-coordinates of the two points are the same.